Halloween meetings
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Halloween. Five years old Casey is trick or treating, but is attacked and need help. XD Lots of fluff!


Title: Halloween meetings.

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Rasey...sort of...not really...just read please!

Warnings: cuteness at the highest and AU...this is not set in the PR universe...or maybe it could be seen as a pre-JF..sort of...that's up to you...you can interpret it the way you want. XD

Rating: K

Chapters: 1/1

Completed: Yes

Summary: It's Halloween and a young Casey is trick or treating.

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine...what a pity...I only own the plot! XD

A/N: I borrowed the idea of Carter as Casey's big brother from **Sparta**, so the credit for the two of them being siblings goes to her! XD Thank you girl.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

It was the 31st October 1995. The night of Halloween. It was cold outside but not too much considering the season. All the houses were decorated for the children's festivity. Pumpkins were carved with the most frightening expressions and the candles inside gave them sinister aspects. Cobwebs and spiders adorned the doors and the windows giving the impression of old and abandoned houses. Screams, howls and evil laughters echoed in the streets again and again every time someone rang a doorbell. Scarecrows and ghosts were posted in the gardens as daring the intruders to pass and reach their destination.

The children run excitedly from house to house to reclaim their treats or ready to trick who didn't give them nothing. They wore the most different costumes: pirates, ghosts, witches, demons, angels, fairies and a lot more. They were laughing and screaming at each other, enjoying the spirit of the night. Even the parents couldn't resist the night's joyousness as they walked one or more children in their quest for candies. All the kids were moving happily around in search of the next house. All except for one. A small five years old boy was standing impatiently under the light of a lamppost waiting for his big brother to stop speaking with his friends. He was dressed in a perfectly done one-piece tiger outfit with a long striped tail dangling on the back of the costume, big ginger ears on the top of his head and on his cute face, painted in orange and white with a touch of black, were drawn long whiskers. The tip of his nose was painted black just like a real tiger's and his mouth, resembling the one of a feline, was currently set in a firm pout that made the little boy adorable.

"Please Carter! Can we go now?" whined the little tiger. "We still have lots of houses to go to."

The older boy turned around to face the kid, a light frown set on his forehead. "A little patience Casey. Can't you see I'm talking?" Casey looked at his brother with a sigh. "But Carter...You've been talking for ages! I want to go get candies!" Carter scowled down at his little brother. "Casey it's been five minutes. Now stop whining and le me finish. We'll have lot of time to get you candies later!" With that the older boy turned to his friend to resume his conversation, not paying any more attention the little boy behind him. Casey watched his brother talk with his friends again and scowled angrily. He wanted to go trick or treating and not stand still while the other boys were collecting sweets. '_Well_' thought the little boy '_if Carter don't want to go with me, I'll go get the candies alone!_' Having made his decision, Casey started walking toward the nearest house without his brother or his friend noticing.

After a dozen of houses, Casey was happily walking around with his bag full of chocolate, candies, lollipops and chewing gums. Suddenly he was stopped by a group of older children, two boys and a girl, all clad like pirates.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the older of the group said grinning down at Casey. "It seems this little cat collected a lot of candies!"

"I'm not a cat! I'm a tiger!" said Casey talking boldly to the older boy.

"Oh really?" he sneered at the younger kid who took a step back in fear. The other two were snickering in the back.

"Oh Jarrod, I think you just scared the little tiger!" said the girl, smiling evilly.

"Do you think so, Camille? Mmh..and here I thought that tigers were fearless! What do you think Flit?" asked the boy called Jarrod to the other boy.

"It seems that this one is scared...not great choice of costume for a scared little kid!" replied Flit, sending the other two in a fit of laugher.

Casey, offended by them, took a step forward. "I'm not a little kid and I'm not scared!!" said angrily and the others stopped laughing. Jarrod looked down at Casey and got closer to the boy.

"If you say so little cub! Now give us your bag of candies and go away! We want all yours sweets!" ordered Jarrod.

Casey tightened his grip on the bag of goodies not wanting to give it up. He looked around trying to find a way out, but the boys, having understood his intentions, quickly surrounded him, letting him no ways to run away.

"Now, now, don't be stupid and give me that bag!" Jarrod took another step closer to Casey, who was trying now not to look scared. Jarrod grab the younger boy's arm tightly causing Casey to cry out in pain and to drop the bag.

"Hey, you three! Stop it now and let that kid alone!" a voice said behind Jarrod, who turned around ready for a fight. There stood angrily a 13 years old boy dressed in a werewolf costume. Jarrod didn't want to go against someone older so he decided to run. He gestured to his two companions to go away bringing with them Casey's bag before following them.

"Nooooo!" screamed Casey with big tears in his eyes as he started sobbing for the lost candies. The werewolf boy approached Casey and knelt in front of him.

"Are you alright, little one?" asked concerned the older boy.

"I-I'm fine, b-but my c-candies...they t-took them!" Casey started to cry harder.

"Hey, hey, don't cry kid! Here take this!" The older boy offered a lollipop to Casey hoping to calm him. Casey looked at the boy in front of him, he calmed down a little and then, sniffling, took the candy from his saviour's hand shoving it in his mouth. The older boy smiled at the adorable kid in front of him.

"Hi, I'm RJ! What's your name little one?" he introduced himself. Casey, still looking intently at his saviour, smiled back at him, lollipop still in his mouth.

"Casey" was the simple reply.

"Hey that's a good name! So Casey, why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?"

"I wanted to go trick or treating, but Carter met some friends and he started talking and so I thought to start without him and-and I don't know where he is...I want Carter" Casey started crying again.

"Shh, calm down Casey. Who's Carter?"

"He-he's my big b-brother!" hiccuped Casey, in between sobs.

"Hey how about I help you find you brother? Which way did you come from?" RJ offered trying to help the young boy.

Casey raised his hand to show the RJ the street he walked earlier. RJ stood up and held out his hand to Casey. The boy took the offered hand immediately and they both started to walk in the direction indicated by Casey.

Nearly ten minutes later, both Casey and RJ heard a voice calling the little boy's name. Casey raised his head yelling back at his brother.

"It's Carter, RJ! CARTER!! CARTER!" The little boy spotted his brother among all the parents and children, a dozen meter ahead of them, and sprinted toward him, RJ following at a slower pace. As soon as Carter saw his little brother throwing himself at him, he engulfed the little boy in a bear hug. Carter had been scared to death when, after leaving his friends, he turn around and couldn't find Casey. He panicked and started searching for him. When he finally heard his brother's voice calling to him he felt relieved to have found him. He squeezed his brother in his strong arms not daring to let go. After a few moments to calm down, he released Casey and eyed him from head to toe in search of signs of injuries. When he found none he started feeling anger rise in him.

"What were you thinking Case? Why did you take off like that? I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you!"

Casey hung his head shamefully and started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, I only wanted to go trick or treating...I didn't thought..."

"Ok Case but promise me never to take off like you did! You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry Carter!"

Carter smiled at his younger brother. He could never remain angry at the kid for long, he was just too cute. "So kiddo, want to show your big brother the candies you got?" At the mention of the candies, Casey started to cry again, burying his face in his brother's chest. Carter was puzzled by his reaction and then he noticed that his little brother didn't have the bag of sweets he had earlier. "Casey, where's your bag?" asked Carter, his big brother's instincts telling him something went wrong during his brother's escape. The only answer he got was Casey sobbing harder. That's when a someone spoke to him. "Mmh excuse me, Carter right? I'm RJ. I can tell you what happened to Casey." Carter looked at the boy in front of him and nodded. RJ started to explain to Carter what happened earlier to the five years old boy. Carter was fuming over the fact that his little brother had been attacked and robbed of his candies. If RJ hadn't stopped them in time, who knows what could have happened! He was grateful for the werewolf clad boy's intervention. He thanked RJ for the help he gave his brother before focusing his attention again on the little boy sobbing in his arms. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry for your sweets!" Casey sniffled a little before raising his gaze to his big brother's face. Silent tears were still falling down his cheeks. "I had so many candies Carter...the bag was nearly full!" Carter stroked his brother's wet cheek in comfort, smiling sadly at him. The poor boy had been so excited to go trick or treating for Halloween and he didn't deserved what he went through.

"RJ!!! RJ were are you?" voices shouted in the night. RJ turned around and spotted his friends at the end of the street. RJ turned again to the brothers in front of him. "I'm sorry, I have to go now. My friends are calling for me." Carter looked at RJ. "That's ok. You should join them, but first I wanted to thank you again for what you did tonight for Casey!" "It was nothing, it was just the right thing to do." RJ smiled at Casey who neared him. The boy threw his little arms around the older boy's waist and thanked him. RJ returned the hug before started toward his friends. He only walked a few feet when he stopped, a sudden idea in his mind. He quickly turned around and neared the two brothers again and handed Casey his own bag of candies. "Here Casey. Take this! You'll like it, chocolate and candies! Now don't go running off alone again ok? Bye little one" and with that he run to his friends, leaving a stunned Casey behind. Carter looked down at his brother. "That was nice of him, don't you think?" Casey nodded in agreement, bag in hand. "So what do you say, ready to go home?" Casey nodded again before looking at Carter; he smiled and raised his arms in a hopeful gesture. Carter couldn't help but grin at his brother as he bent down to pick him up. Casey rested his head on Carter's shoulder and he drifted off to sleep contently.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

A/N: That's it guys! I hope you liked it. I dreamed about this little scene a few nights ago and I couldn't not write it!!! Little Casey in a tiger costume is soooo adorable that I could eat him! ^_^

Ok this was my second Power Rangers' fanfic...I found that I love writing PR fictions as much as I love watching the show on tv...but I'm still a beginner...so don't be too hard on me! XD I wanted to thank **Sparta** for encouraging me to write something about our favourite boys in coloured spandex ^_^

Next time I'll try to write about one of my other fav pairings: Sky/Bridge or Hunter/Dustin...you know, just to not be stuck to the same couple all the times...even though I gotta admit that Casey and RJ are sooooooo hot together!

Anyway, thanks for reading this...now if you would be so kind to click the review button down here to let me know what you think of this one-shot it would be awesome. Reviews make my days. XD

Bye guys!!!

thunder


End file.
